Random creepy stuff
by Greenby
Summary: (Not recommended for children before 8-10) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDOOOOO OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM CREEEEEEPY STUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
1. Prologue

***Flash* I am in ancient Egypt running with my friends. Marik and Bakura {as kids}. I stopped and turned around just to see a mob of skeletons and melting zombies. I couldn't catch up to Bakura and Marik as they tryed to slow down. I ran as fast as my kid body could get me but I was still devoured by the darkness. Soon it got my friends too. All I could hear was the ear piercing shreik of me,my friends and the people being eaten. And all I could see was a horrifying face of one of the monsters as it tried to eat my limbs and my friends'. The one's that haven't been devoured by the dark poison fog all around us. Blood quickly spouting out our bodies and the acid slowly burned our child bodies until everything was gone. But the weird thing was, everyone was great that day.  
**

Next chapter random creepypasta


	2. CreepyJam

I told my sister to give me the computer multiple times until she said fine! and gave it to me. I thanked her and ran in my room. I quickly typed in, /home and checked my profile. I was a member with a full inventory, a perfectly decorated castle, and full animal pets. I checked on my animals. Yesterday I deleted two animals for my friend's gifts. They were both similar. A blue rare fox with rare bows, green eyes, and color black. What was weird was that one was named Crazy while the other was Mist, my friend's best name. I tried Mist first. There were fewer lags, thanks to my friend's mod. When there were animals around, she would be surrounded by hearts.

It was dawn and I forgot to check on Crazy, instead I logged on to sample jammer. I had a non member on that with a brown bunny, with blue eyes, wearing a lollipop necklace. I had few items, a small house, few friends, one pet, and one animal. But when I checked my animals to make another, a replica of Crazy came on. I shrugged and clicked on it. He had amazing features. Free chat, his own pet, though every where I went there were no animals. Not even my friends. I started to worry. ESPECIALLY when I would click on him and all he would say was ," I like you lets be friends" in bloody red writing. After I went to the arcade, the keys started to move and spelled the words," I want a sister. LET'S FIND ONE". I walked to the pillow room.

I was greeted with a few hi's and hello's. I was relieved. Then I saw my other friend Emily. I said hi, but she screamed and logged off. I logged off too without pressing log off. I started to panic and logged on. When I went online, I was petrified at what I saw. Emily's bunny... getting eaten by Crazy. I logged off and quickly went into bed. The next day, Emily was found, bite marks on her stomach. I asked my friend about Crazy but she said," Who's Crazy? I put in Mist and Greeny, your favorite character." After school I grabbed the computer and typed in my member's name. It WAS Green and Mist.

Greeny looked like Mist too but she could fly, and have an emotion called /_. and ?. I turned to my nonmember account, and was relieved it was only my bunny. I looked at my characters and saw a bloody smiley face in a box. I clicked it cautiously and was greeted by Crazy asking me if it could evolve to an Arctic wolf . I simply said no and it exited out, box replaced by a frowning face. I logged off and I couldn't go to the site any more... without Crazy...


	3. Pokemon Diamond?

**Sorry for the late and short chapters, guys. Its back to school day and work has been killing me. I have homework even on Fridays! Anyways to the story!**

I glared at my computer and sighed. Nothing I can do now but rage. I flipped my laptop. "FLIPPIN FEGG!" I yelled into the mic. My cat died 14 times. I looked at my Nintendo. I calmed down and walked to it. I opened it and saw the game restarted. I smiled and played the Pokemon Diamond game. I picked to be a girl and my name, Greenby. My original name. I started off with a ponyeta. It was of coarse a level 3. I roamed around saying no to battles and laughing if they say," I don't blame you, I suck." It wasn't natural for them to say that but I didn't care. I somewhat encountered the way to a place called Pokemon Forest. There wasn't a forest called that but I walked in anyways. Pokemon appeared even if I wasn't in grass. I finally found a Pichu, called *****. That was weird, but I always wanted a Pichu. I looked in my bag. ... My Items... My badges... My pokemon... were gone. My Ponyeta was on the screen now. A text box appeared saying " You don't need anything but me. You love me. Don't you?" I said yes. My Ponyeta disappeared. I only saw the pichu, though it was turned around. The yes or no box appeared again but bigger. I picked yes. The pichu was now standing next to my character, as if it were my partner and Ponyeta took it's old spot as if they traded places. It appeared again and I said yes. A text box appeared saying Pichu died. I looked confused. It appeared again, YES OR NO! was in bloody words now and I could't pick yes. Just no. I courageously picked no and everything faded to black. Ponyeta appeared with out legs nor eyes. It was laying on it's side and said, " I knew you wouldn't like me. No one does.." It closed the game and I closed the Nintendo. I scoffed "What a horrible game. And my sister liked it?" I closed my eyes for a moment to blink. I opened them and everything was black. My body lay torn and bruised on the floor, and Ponyeta stood before me smirking.

**Ok... I haven't played Diamond for a while, so sorry for the misspelling and wrong facts! On the next chapter! XD Oh and I'm taking ideas for what to do on the next chapter, OCs, and games!**


	4. Corpse Party DIED

**Ok... Um... Guest I'm not sure. Anyways another creepypasta! XD**

I was still mad at the Nintendo for erasing my memory, and so I played on my PS3. I was done playing a game of Black Ops, and my mother called me. I walked downstairs and she told me to get ready, it was my Birthday. I quickly did. Take a bath, dry and brush my hair, put on clothes, and tie my hair in a ponytail. We drove to the nearest store and walked in Game Stop. I ran through all the Nintendo Pokemon games, but already had them all. I ran to the PS3 isle and picked the one that intrigued me most. A game called "Corpse Party". My mom bought it and we drove home. I replaced the Black Ops tape with the Corpse Party one. I hit every button to speed up the intro. Finally I picked play. It shown two game play. &^*$ and &$^* New. I picked the most one that was done. I saw a terrible face on the screen. I soon saw a letter in the title, after it Froze. D^*$. I started to play. After, what it felt like hours of dying, It froze again. Now it said DI*$. I died more times now and it froze again. It started to be suspicious. I played again, the title saying DIE$. I finally finished the game and it froze. I raged and looked at the title. DIED. I saw it, and trembled. A blank face with his arms stretched out. It almost touched my skin. I backed away, then ran to it to turn it off. But the game took me. I DIED.

**Anyways, no one wants to be in dis? I really need inspiration to make a chapter. Because, you can see. I am bad in chapters without inspiration. As I say please PM me oc's, Games, ideas, and what your ocs are going to be. As in friends of the main character, or whatever.**


	5. Bennagotchi

**Welcome to another chapter. It's going to be longer, I guess. Well, here it is! X3 Oh, and I know most people know Ben Drowned but this, is different. ;3**

Greenby sighed. All her technology is haunted. Well, that's what she gets for playing Corpse Party all the night. She's hallucinating now. She asked her mom if she could have a new device. Her mother said yes. They walked to Game Stop and Greenby decided to buy a Tamagochi. It was small, round, and the color was blue with green buttons. Her mother bought four. They then bought 12 batteries for them. When they got home, Greenby put 10 batteries and the other three tamagotchies in a key-lock chest. She hid the key, and put a battery in the Tamagotchi. She saw there was blob, crying. It was black, well mostly Grey. She searched up what that was. A girl! It had no name. Like usual she named it after her. After making sure Greenby Jr. wasn't crying any more, Greenby realized there was another egg. She clicked on it. It was a boy, and the name was Ben. She erased it, not wanting another baby to take care of. But it appeared again. Greenby let it be there, not taking care of it. Greenby Jr. was now an adult. It crossed the screen making Greenby surprised. Ben was still a baby and was in Greenby Jr.'s hands. Ben looked at Greenby. "You decided not to take care of me but care for Greenby? By doing this you have aged. You are weak. You Are Hungry. You're going to die." It looked at Greenby Jr., smiling. The screen faded, like what happens when you finished the game. I shrugged and went walked downstairs. My mom was there, but she ignored me. I approached her but she went through me like I was a ghost.

**I hope you liked it. Anyways, thanks for the 12 people who read my last chapter. =)**


	6. Red's dolls

**As always, another chapter! Sorry it's so late, I couldn't find out what to make it for. So thank you, RukaKurokawa.**

I can't remember where I put the key and I spilled my coffee on the tamagotchi, so I decided to play on my Wii. I looked at the wall of games. Dead Hill, Corpse Party, Ah ha! Animal Crossing! A none scary game for me! I picked the game out of the shelf and put it in the Wii. I walked around, seeing nothing scary. My mind changed when I saw a doll holding a knife in Red's house. I'm pretty sure that wasn't her name but, who cares? The Wii bugged and my character walked closer to the doll. The game made static, close to the Pewdiepie video's static, but louder. Surprised my mom didn't go in the room to find out what was the noise, I regained control and ran to the door, only finding that Red was covering it. "Leaving so soon?" she said almost as loud as the static. Which was weird since characters couldn't talk. My character backed up, and bumped into the doll. More static came and soon, I was surrounded by dolls, well my character was. Red's face covered the screen. "Think your going to be safe in the real world? Well you aren't." she said before laughing psychoticly. I threw the game, and the Wii to the wall and covered myself with blankets. When I had the courage to look up, I was surrounded by dolls.

**Like always, Life is worthless, you mean nothing, buy gold, have a nice day!**


	7. Finale?

**So, it's come to this. I don't know if this will be the final or the normal 6th creepypasta. If you don't want it to be last tell me, I'll figure out a way to bend it. ;)**

I sighed looking at the devices, nothing else to do. I decided to read. It's the most best thing I am good at (I think). Walking over the shelf, I slipped on a stray book lying on the floor. "That's weird, I cleaned up my room," I said picking up the fat book. I looked inside, hoping to see little words, but there were only 3 large ones: Your too LATE. After I read it the bedroom walls and floor turned the color of black. The book turned to the middle page by itself, showing more writing. 'Why do you gain happiness from playing and reading? The world is evil! I KILLED myself, why won't you?' it said. I didn't know what to do. Write or just say the response? It turned the page again. 'Say it' I put the book down and said," I have beloved ones, they are kind, I don't want to devastate them, they're... my friends." The page turned to the back to beginning. 'Pfft. Friendship! What is friendship? What friends? You don't have friends! Your crazy! Believing in friendship!' The book turned the page. My eyes were about to burst out tears. A single tear fell from my eyes. The book wrote in words: '! Sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't cry!' I wiped my eyes. I was confused. If it hated me, why would it worry? The page turned: 'I'll show you.' The book closed and a boy ran out of the shadows. "I'm Luffy!" he said. He was a brunette, with blue eyes, and he wore all blue. He took my hand. After a while, I asked him,"Where are we going?" He pointed to a cave. "Your immortal, aren't you?" he asked. I shook my head. He ignored me and led me to the cave. He jumped, I slipped, and fell into a steep fall of upside down rock icicles. I heard his sad cry as I fell, "Greenby!" That was weird, I didn't tell him my name.

**Reminder: ****I don't know if this will be the final or the normal 6th creepypasta. If you don't want it to be last tell me, I'll figure out a way to bend it. X3**


	8. Whaaaattt

**As you may have heard, I am continuing the story! Well, the storeh! I mean, Now the storehh! LOLZ!**

I woke up in bed. "Phew! Just a dream..." I looked up and saw Luffy. "I knew you were immortal!" he yelled still crossed armed as always. ' So that wasn't a dream... That doesn't explain how he knows my name!' I thought. I looked at him. "You'll go back to your normal life, bye!" he said fastly, before I could respond. The walls melted back into my bedroom's and Luffy was gone. I sat on my bed, mouth a gape. My mom went in the room. "You're awake! I-" she was interrupted by my blank stare. I noticed what I was doing and shook my head. "What mom!?" I asked irritated, but I wasn't really. She looked at me and smiled. "There you are Yulie!" she said. 'Glad she remembered.' She picked me up and stroked my brown fur. My brown eyes darted to the window. I got out of her reach and jumped out, though the ground was stone, I made it. I reached the bottom and walked to the thunderpath, where many monsters lurked, I passed to the other side and into the forest. My necklace was like the game's necklace my mother played. Animal ham was it? Anyways, I walked to the forest, greeted by 'Hello, Yulie.' and 'Hello, BrownPaw.' BrownPaw of course being her alternate name, not any cat but Yfful and Eiluy used it. I walked into Clan territory, into MyClan, made by me of course.

**Like my mother says, If it doesn't make sense, reverse it! And also, for those who made it this far, R&R and you deserve a Pizza/cookie! X3 Sorry it was short guys, and it wasn't creepy like the last chapter, I went off track, at this point, there's only creepy random stuff! See you next chapter!**


	9. The Other Kind of Creepy

**As I promised, another creepy stuff thing. Well, enjoy! **

'Another nightmare? If this keeps up, I'll be in an asylum!' I walked to my new computer. I logged in and went on Amnesia. I clicked custom story and Pewdiepie's Nightmare, like I had nightmares. Quickly, I was greeted by bros. They are killed my character 12 times, for as many as there were and disappeared! I continued. I soon saw Mr. Chair, Piggy, and Jennifer. I had to kill Mr. Chair, boil Piggy, and melt Jennifer! I soon finished the game, but instead of credits, there was a textbox. "You killed me 14 times! Now, it's your turn to dies." It was badly written and the words were very big. I closed my computer to my mom calling me, and went downstairs. I froze. That was-wasn't my mom.

**If you don't watch Pewdiepie, you suck! Also watch Peanut Butter Gamer, and PBGgameplay!**


	10. Hypno

**Right you are!, ShadowHunter! Anyways,** **the chapter!**

I stood there amazed by the graphics of the game. Then it froze. "what?!" I yelled. I took my eyes off the computer and walked downstairs for some rice krispies. Then I walked back up, getting my ds while shutting down my computer. I put down the treats and played on my ds. I stopped encountering a Hypno. It was rare finding Hypnos so I decided to catch it. But before I could, Hypno used lullaby. Then the battle ended, with a black screen and a text box repeating the words,' Hypno used lullaby.' I closed my ds and heard Hypno's lullaby. Lullaby:

Come little children, come with me  
Safe and happy you will be  
Away from your homes, now let us run  
With Hypno, you'll have so much fun

Oh, little children, please don't cry  
Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly  
Be free, be free be free to play  
Come down in my cave with me to stay

Oh, little children, please don't squirm  
Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm  
Hypno tells you this is true  
But sadly, Hypno lied to you

Oh, little children, you mustn't leave  
Your families for you will grieve  
Their minds will unravel at the seams  
Allowing me to haunt their dreams

But surely, all of you must know  
That it is time for you to go  
Oh, little children, you were not clever  
Now you shall stay with me forever

**Hope you enjoyed it! BTW the page is long because of the lyrics! R&R if you want, byes!**


	11. Tac Nayn

**This is Tac Nayn! Which, backwards says, Nyan Cat! Enjoy, btw tac nayn is a flavor in the Nyan Cat website . now, The story!**

I stood there being owned by a hypno, then closed the ds hearing my brother challenge me to a duel. I had to stay awake watching Nyan Cat. I did so. He put his computer next to mine and we watched...

- 6 days later - (They don't have school...)

My eyes drooped, my stomach growled. I didn't eat breakfast yet. I looked at my time, 6.6643.2 seconds . I yawned. I kept looking at Nyan Cat. The timer went to 6.6666.6 then stopped. I flinched. Then the web started to ripple. I felt woken up as I saw a cat take over the web. It was Tac Nayn? That's not a flavor... I looked at the web. DeathDeathDeathDeathDeath . exe? My eyes widened. The music went backwards... I looked at my brother. Asleep... My hands hurt, my stomach growled. My head drooped. My eyes widened as they saw words scratched on my legs. "No one Nyans for that long..."

**It _is_ a creepypasta, but this is my version!**


End file.
